


murmured tales of iron wars

by Muccamukk



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Nostalgia, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <em>Hornblower, Edrington, Peacetime.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	murmured tales of iron wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commodorified](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Commodorified).



> Written as comment fic for More Joy Day. Title from _Henry IV, Part I_.

The most peculiar thing called it back, the smell of tar and hemp rope a week ago, today the splash of his horse's hooves in the stream. How strange, Edrington had thought nostalgia was meant to a longing for one's homeland, not these spectres of a country he hoped never to see again.

His horse shifted under him, sensing his unease, and Edrington stroked its neck before turning back to the stream. The melt off the uplands had swept away part of the weir, leaving the goit quite dry and the mill itself motionless.

He told himself that the arrangements for the mending of his waterway – and the song of the lark, the way this horse was still raw enough to start at a shot, a taste of properly aged claret, and Mama's indefatigable pressure to simply _choose_ a young lady – that all these things mattered a good deal more than an imagined scent of gunpowder or the ghost of a ship's whistle carried away by the wind.

Then he urged his horse up the bank. He had work to do, even now.


End file.
